


Sucks To Be Sick

by KitKatLew



Series: The wonderful world of Parenting (With Klance) [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29552475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatLew/pseuds/KitKatLew
Summary: Lance and Keith both learned that being a parent took a lot. Dealing with the lows and celebrating the highs, as well as everything in between. Having a sick kid is never fun but they get through it each time. Together.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: The wonderful world of Parenting (With Klance) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069997
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Age 3

Evelyn was not happy. Neither was Keith. Of course Lance has to be away at a coalition conference when Evelyn had the flu. 

Keith was not about to tell him either. Lance needed to stay focused and not use all his spare time to check in on them. Keith knew that if Lance heard Evelyn was sick he would be home in a matter of hours. Forcing poor Allura to use the teludav to get him home faster.

Keith had handled so much in his life, yet caring for a sick three year old felt impossible. 

It all started with a runny nose. Evelyn had been sniffling all day Thursday and every time Keith asked if she was okay she would just say she was fine. 

Come Friday morning she was not. Keith woke up to the sound of Evelyn’s little feet puttering into his and Lance’s room. It wasn’t uncommon for the three year old to get in bed with one of her parents when the other was away. 

However she didn’t climb in the bed like Keith was expecting. He opened his eyes to see her t-shirt soaked with something and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

The red paladin spring into action like Zarkon was attacking and scooped up his daughter. It was then that he quickly noticed the heat radiating off her skin and smell of vomit.

“Did you throw up?” He asked softly. Evelyn nodded. 

After a quick bath and cleaning of the floor Keith called into work to take off for a few days (which the Garrison was very understanding about) and schedule a Evelyn an appointment with the doctor. 

The doctor told them that Evelyn was positive for the flu and would be back to herself in no time. However for Keith no time felt lime forever.

Here he was Sunday night and Evelyn’s fever still 99.7(Fahrenheit) and a pile of tissues on her bed. Thankfully she had stopped throwing up and rehydrated. 

Evelyn refused to be left alone and Keith was too paranoid to even leave the room for longer than it took to use the bathroom. 

Somehow they both slept through Sunday night. Only to be woken up Monday morning by Lance who was more than confused to see Keith in Evelyn’s bed. 

With a quick explanation and some cuddles everyone was better. Especially Evelyn who’s fever broke and she was returning to her usual self.


	2. Age 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evelyn has her first experience with a migraine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is loosely based off of the first time I had a migraine. (Which when your ten is terrifying) I just thought I’d put it in a fic

It was Wednesday. Lance’s day to pick Evelyn up from school. He and Keith had an every other day schedule. That way it was planned and Evelyn always knew who to look for when she came out of the school. 

Lance parked down the street. His way of avoiding traffic. Once he reached the front of the school he went over to where Evelyn’s class was and greets her teacher. 

“Hi, Ms. Jackson how are you today?” Lance shot her a smile. 

“Well you know, ten and eleven year olds crazy as always.” Ms. Jackson had the patience of a saint. According to Evelyn she never raised her voice or got angry at anyone. “I think Evelyn might not be feeling too good. She kept putting her head down during class and she also said about twenty minutes ago that her stomach was hurting.” The young woman informed Lance.

“Oh that stinks. Thanks for telling me.” Lance began to look around for his daughter in the crowd of children. 

He spotted her with her elbows on her knees and hands covering her ears. She also had her brow pinched and eyes closed. Lance suddenly got worried. 

He walked over and crouched down in front of her. “Hey,” he tapped her knee and she opened her eyes and moved her hands, “are you ready to go home?” She nodded pitifully and slowly stood. 

“Papa my head hurts.” She wined as she grabbed Lance’s hand and trudged along slowly. 

He picked her up and she laid her head down on his shoulder. “I know sweetie we’ll go home and you can take some medicine and sleep it off. Sound good?” She nodded against his shoulder. 

They arrived at the car and then began the ride home. However Lance did stop to get Evelyn a slushy on the way. He felt bad his daughter was so miserable. 

When they entered the house Evelyn took off her shoes and immediately plopped down on the couch. Lance went into the bathroom and got her some children’s Tylenol. 

He nudged her slightly from her spot on the couch and she opened her eyes. “You got to take some medicine kiddo, it’ll help with your head.” She nodded and drank the foul tasting pink liquid. Then unceremoniously plopped back down on the couch. “Is it just your head or does anything else hurt?” Lance quietly asked. 

“My tummy felt a little queasy but it doesn’t feel as bad now, and this morning my eyes went fuzzy for a while.” She stated in a voice just above a whisper. 

“Alright do you want to go to bed or stay on the couch?” 

“Stay here.” She mumbled. 

“Alright sleep well princess.” He covered her with a blanket and dimmed the lights in the living room. Leaving her to sleep off whatever was happening. 

When Keith got home from work the house wasn’t at the usual activity level he was used to. Normally Lance would have music on while he cooked dinner and Evelyn would rush to greet him at the door. 

Not tonight there were small sets of noises coming from the kitchen which was likely Lance cooking. He walked further into the house and discovered his suspicions were correct.

“Where’s Evelyn?” He asked trying to mask the concern in his voice.

“Asleep on the couch.” The blue paladin answered softly. “She wasn’t feeling good when she came home, so she just conked put on the couch.” Lance thought for a moment. “That was at about four o’clock so it’s been almost two hours.”

“What did she saw was wrong?” Keith questioned.

“She told me her stomach was bothering her for a little bit, but got better. Her head was pounding and she said her eyes got fuzzy this morning. At first I thought she needed glasses, but we just got her eyes checked last month.” Keith processed the information before speaking.

“Sounds like a migraine. But do ten year olds even get migraines?” Keith wondered aloud.

“I mean it’s not impossible, just unlikely.” Lance countered.

Keith was about to say something but heard a small noise. When he turned towards the doorway there was his daughter. Looking tired as ever, squinting her eyes to Ava kid the bright light. Keith went over and scooped her up. Granted she was getting a little tall for it, but she was still his little girl.

“How’re you feeling?” He asked softly.

“Tired, and my head still kinda hurts.” 

“I’m sorry. Why don’t you try and eat some dinner and then we can cuddle in the couch for a while.” Keith offered.

She nodded into his shoulder letting her eyes shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments if you guys have any experiences with migraines. It’s always nice to know someone can relate.

**Author's Note:**

> There it is kinda short and kinda sucky.
> 
> Not to worry though more chapters to come.


End file.
